


The Depraved Arcane

by athelASS



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cock Slut, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble Collection, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Light Sadism, Love Confessions, Mild S&M, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athelASS/pseuds/athelASS
Summary: A collection of smut shots inspired by the thirsty folks over at nsfwarcanaconfessions on tumblr. Will be updated with more smut as time goes on.Don't worry y'all with a doctor kink, I've got another thing coming for ya ;)





	1. Asra - Denial

"You should know better than to try and out tease me, sweetling."  
Asra stalked up to you, backing you up until you tripped onto the cushions in the back room of the shop.  
A smirk played on his lips, accompanied by a playful hum as he sank down on top of you, pressing soft kisses to your face and trailing his lips down and back up your neck. The magician finally planted his lips firmly on yours, moving them to open both your mouths to each other. Asra groaned softly, running a gentle hand through your hair.

"Sweetheart...." He whispered, exhaling as his eyes raked down your flustered form underneath him. "... you're so beautiful, so good for me..." More kisses followed, working you both up into a tangled frenzy of passion and need. Unwittingly, your hips bucked against his leg that had found it's way between your thighs, and he chuckled darkly.

"Time I teach you not to tease, hm~?"

He shut you up with another kiss, leaving you panting as his fingetips and palms ghosted up your torso, slowly sliding your shirt off. Your pants followed suit quickly, and Asra proceeded to immediately latch his lips around your nipple, twisting and tugging at the other.

He snickered at your moans and soft whining, giving them each one last lick before removing himself from your chest, smirking at you devilishly and trailing a hand down to your thighs.

"You're going to have to beg for me if you want me to touch you.... And you're going to have to beg very, very sweetly if you want me to deign to fuck you~"

And so you debased yourself, pleading with tears in your eyes as he took in the sight, pleased with his work and taunting you.   
"You really are a desperate whore for me, hm~? Crying like that, just begging for my cock?"   
He bit into your neck, pressing kisses up to your ear before whispering hotly to you.

"I don't think you deserve it~"

He got up, still fully dressed, and sauntered off. "I'll be back once I've taken care of myself. Don't you dare touch yourself while I'm gone- that's an order."   
Asra spared you one last glance, the smirk and wink he threw you sending shivers down your spine as he left you there, horny and panting, sobbing in need.


	2. Asra x Reader part 2 (softer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will probably write part 3 later, since the sex scene here doesn't really end. Will def write more sadist Asra in the future though, this continuation just kinda happened. Whoops.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support!!!

You suspected he'd finished himself off quite a while ago, and was just biding his sweet, sweet time. Unfortunately you felt damn about ready to lose your mind, and you shifted uncomfortably on the bed, still obeying your lover's order not to touch.  
Denied. It drove you mad, Asra leaving you hot and needy to just wait and suffer. Over and over again he denied you- whether it be of his mere presence or his more intimate touch, whenever you needed him most, he would slip from your hands with little in the way of a goodbye.  
You choked on a frustrated sob. It wasn't fair, wasn't fair that he could get you off like this while still making your heart ache in sorrow. 

....The enigmatic magician must have been waiting behind the door, because as soon as the sound left your mouth, it swung open. He had a brow quirked, looking amused and displeased at the same time- no doubt he thought the noise was because you'd disobeyed his command. But when he saw your hands exactly where he left them and the tears in your eyes, he immediately went to your side. "Whatever is the matter, my love?"   
You were grateful for his soothing, calm tone and the concerned wrinkling of his face- it reassured you that he cared, that all the hurt wasn't on purpose.

"Y-you always leave me....you always leave me here, drowning in my need for you... You always run from me, you always a-abandon me..." Your voice is quiet, shaky, and occasionally interrupted by sniffling and a hic! from your crying.

Asra looked distraught, no doubt angry at himself for causing you this pain. He'd gone too far- to take Denial into the bedroom, when you already suffer from such almost every day? He scolded himself for not realizing how leaving you there would affect you.

Asra joined you on the bed, holding you close. "Shhh, my dear.... You can move now, I'm here. I'm here with you. Whatever you need, I'll do what I can sweetheart, alright?" The love that filled his words made you cry harder, burying your face into his chest.

Asra panicked slightly- your subdrop had never been this bad. Nonetheless he held you back, stroking your hair and murmuring words of comfort and affection. 

"A-asra...." You whimpered softly.   
"Yes, my darling?"  
"...'m still needy..."  
He let out a soft chuckle, shifting to run a hand down your body. "Of course you are, sweet thing~ Don't worry, I'll make sure you come for me this time, no waiting or frustrating games." He gave you a soft, reassuring smile before pulling away to lay you on your back, spreading your legs with his knee before shifting back to sit between your legs, kissing down your stomach and up your thighs.

"A-asraaaa.... You said no games!" You whined pitifully, a hand tangling in his hair to try to pull him to where you need him.

"Hush, my sweet apprentice. Let your Master take care of you. I just have to warm you back up first, before I pamper you with my tongue~" He shifted again to breathe into your ear, his dirty words barely a whisper, but still resounding in your head as loud as a scream.

"Y-yes Master!" Oh gods, did you love it when he pulled that trick- you could call him Master all day as he taught you, his sweet, innocent (hah) apprentice all sorts of naughty things.

You wriggled against him, impatient when he went back to sucking a hickey into your thigh. "Masterrrrr I want your mouth on meeeee"  
He growled instinctively at that before cursing under his breath, embarrassed to lose control of himself so easily. "If you insist~ I think my dear apprentice has waited long enough..."

His eyes grazed over you appreciatively, his lips curling into a smirk before he went down on you, his tongue swirling in your arousal and lips kissing your heat. And every time he heard one of your little whimpers moans, he would groan in pleasure- the vibrations he made on you made you cry out and writhe in pleasure.


End file.
